There are many types of lounge chairs available and common to the marketplace. There are indoor lounge chairs and outdoor lounge chairs. There are permanent-structured chairs and lounge chairs which can be folded into several sections. Portable lounge chairs are taken to different places. These places might be located by the water such as a beach or lakefront property. Also, these lounge chairs are used at campsites. Additionally, these lounge chairs can be used where one resides.
The transportation of these foldable portable lounge chairs by individuals has encompassed many problems. First, these chairs are very cumbersome to carry and difficult to hold. The difficulty lies in the unbalanced weight of the lounge chair when it is in the folded position. Another difficulty arises when the lounge chair is folded; the back support and leg support of the lounge chair tend to open when carried to the unfolded position.
Further disadvantages of the prior art are encountered when people desire to go places where it is necessary to bring numerous other articles in addition to their desire to bring a lounge chair. For example, when one goes to the beach, one oftentimes desires to bring with him or her beach amenities other than a beach lounge chair such as a beach blanket, a beach towel, a radio, sun tan lotions or oils, money, additional dry clothing, keys, and edibles. It is very difficult for one to carry all of these amenities while also carrying a beach lounge chair. At best, both hands are utilized in carrying such desired accoutrements leaving the holder vulnerable should he or she require the emergency use of an arm or hand and at worst, many of these items are dropped by the holder simply because they ae too numerous for one person to carry. This is exemplified by the young mother who wishes to go to the beach with her child; she needs to bring all of the child's requirements such as spare diapers, baby formula, baby clothing, towels, and other baby needs while desiring to bring a lounge chair for self-comfort.
Likewise is true for those who desire to go camping, to the park, an outdoor concert, or any other event where one desires to sit in a lounge chair while bringing a multitude of other items with him or her.
Further, tote bags are numerous in the public domain. However, and quite obviously, tote bags cannot be used as lounge chairs.